Episode 7846 (8th June 2017)
Plot Ross and Finn can't believe their eyes. Finn wants to go to the police but Ross stops him, fearing they may be blamed as it's their farm. Priya transfers money from the factory account to her personal account. Jai and Nicola quickly realise what she's up to. Debbie tries to get hold of Faith. Charity suggests Faith has drove off with the car and isn't coming back, just as Faith pulls up in the Bentley. Debbie lectures Faith for losing them business but Faith pulls £3,000 out of her pocket. Priya insists she had no choice to steal for the business and defends Rakesh. She reminds Nicola that Jimmy pushed Rakesh out the window. Faith explains where she was and how she got the money. Charity can't believe Debbie won't sack Faith. Laurel looks through old family photos. Lydia tells her she's displacing her grief by going through Ashley's belongings. She tells Laurel that she went through the same thing when Steve died. Lydia offers Laurel the hand of friendship, stating there's no shame in asking for help but Laurel is in a bad mood and is less than friendly to Lydia. Lachlan follows Belle to The Woolpack in an attempt to talk to her. Finn doesn't want to have anything to do with the drugs but Ross sees it as an opportunity to make money. Finn panics when he spots a van approaching the farm. Lachlan stands outside the ladies toilets and through the door he explains to Belle he only lied as he likes her. Charity sends Lachlan packing. Ross confronts hopeless Marco whilst Finn hides between the cannabis plants. Marco's menacing mate Wayne appears armed with a baseball bat. Ross orders the two men to get out of the farmhouse but Wayne isn't scared and orders Marco to tie Ross up but bumbling Marco doesn't. Quick thinking Finn suddenly jumps out from between the plants and pretends to be a police officer raiding the farm, causing the pair to run off. Ross is impressed. Belle worries she may have overreacted but Charity states Lachlan isn't right in the head and it's probably for the best. Charity insists she's just trying to look out for Belle but Belle storms off. Rakesh wants to delay his interview until Priya arranges a lawyer but DC Fuller refuses as he's already been offered one. She starts the interview with Rakesh representing himself. Laurel brings Lydia a mug of tea and apologises for earlier. Lydia explains that the one thing she's learned is you can't hold onto the past forever. Laurel insists losing a parrot doesn't compare to her losing Ashley. Laurel is surprised when Lydia explains her husband Steve died three years ago and she named her parrot after her late husband. Lydia explains the parrot was her way of coping with her husband's death. They bond over both losing their husbands and Laurel agrees to see a doctor. Jai returns to Holdgate Farm and explains to Priya that he can't sit back and watch Rakesh drag her down. Priya worries Rakesh may attempt suicide again if he goes to prison. Jai questions if Priya really loves Rakesh and he all Rakesh has ever done is bring stress and misery to her door. Rakesh walks in as he's been charged but managed to get bail. He explains he didn't drop anyone else in it and Priya vows to stand by her husband. Ross informs Finn that he's found a buyer for all the cannabis plants. Finn doesn't like it but Ross reminds his younger brother that he got them into this mess and this is a way out. Cast Regular cast *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie Guest cast *Marco - Gerrard Thompson *Wayne - Sean Cernow *DC Fuller - Anna Bolton Locations *Wylies Farm - Downstairs rooms and yard *Sharma & Sharma - Office *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Garage and forecourt *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Bar, corridor and backroom *Hotten Police Station - Interview room *Holdgate Farm - Kitchen Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,290,000 (14th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes